1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bis(methylenedioxy)biphenyl compounds, and more specifically to 2,3,2',3'-bis(methylenedioxy)biphenyl compounds useful as the therapeutic agents for liver diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, dialkyl 4,4'-dialkoxy-5,6,5',6'-dimethylenedioxybiphenyl-2,2'-dicarboxylates have been known to be useful as the therapeutic agent for chronic hepatitis and hepatic circhosis derived from hepatitis (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-209582). However, 2,3,2',3'-bis(methylenedioxy)biphenyl compounds having an alkoxycarbonyl group or carboxyl group at the 6-position and hydroxymethyl group at the 6'-position are not yet known. By the way, there is a need of compounds having a desirable effect without side effects as the therapeutic agents for chronic hepatitis and hepatic circhosis, for example, compounds capable of activating drug metabolism enzyme in liver and having a potent protective effect against hepatotoxicity.